


Destined

by Ellie_YuKim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_YuKim/pseuds/Ellie_YuKim
Summary: Hi! It's been so long since i made a story so i hope you don't mind if the story and grammar is not good, but i did my best to make it. It was inspired by a artwork made by @halfquaint in twitter check out her drawings it's really good.I hope you enjoy
Kudos: 3





	Destined

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been so long since i made a story so i hope you don't mind if the story and grammar is not good, but i did my best to make it. It was inspired by a artwork made by @halfquaint in twitter check out her drawings it's really good.
> 
> I hope you enjoy

As kuroo was standing by the door waiting for king kozume to grant his request to enter, he was feeling nervous to meet and serve for the becoming new throned king kozume. As the door open for him to enter, he walked slowly towards king kozume and kneeled down before him. "I kuroo tetsurou, will be by your side and serve you until my death. My king" 

\----------------------------------

1 week ago

Kuroo P.O.V

An unexpected knocked was heard from the outside. "We aren't expecting any guess tonight? Who could it be" as my father open the door to unexpected see a guard that is holding a message from the place, "King kozume is requesting for kuroo tetsurou to serve for the new becoming throned king, for him to protect the new king and serve him until his death-" the guard didn't finished. "Wait, he's still to young to serve for the king. I can't let that happen." "An order is an order sir. Tetsurou, you should know the law for serving the king before" yes that was right, our family is only being built for us to serve the king, we have no choice but to serve them even though we don't want to. Even though we're to young, there's no age limit for this because we were born to serve the royal family and risk our whole life for them. "I- i will highly acknowledge the request of the king, i will serve for him and protect the becoming throned king." "Very well then, 1 week from now there will be guards going to get you from here to guide you before you meet the new king" as he said turning his back and leave. "Why did you agree to serve the king at your age?!" My father shouted. "Because i know this was my faith... And i was only born to serve for the king and the town. I'm sorry, i think i going out side to get some fresh air." I was rethinking if i should've just listened to my father or continue my destined faith. 

I was walking by the town i suddenly heard a shout from near by. "YOU THIEF, YOU STOLE THE MONEY DID YOU!" "What are you saying sir, i didn't stole anything" he said in a scared tone. "Stop lying i saw you took my money earlier, you were wearing the same coat" "sht" the blond hair guy said. He really looks innosent to steal, "mr. Washijou what's happening?" I said interrupting his screaming. "This man stole my money" "oh this is my friend i never thought he could do that, maybe i could help?" "What help? You'll pay me the amount of the money that was stolen?" "How much is it?" "13,000" "Here, it's my savings you can have it" "tsk you spoiled little brat" saying while backing away. I was about to leave but then the guy called me. "Hey!, Why did you do that? I didn't even stole anything" "He won't let you go even if you or you aren't the one who stole his money" " Thanks..." " Did you really stole or you just coincidentally have the same coat as the thief?" " I didn't stole it... I just saw the coat in a corner then wore it, because someone's looking for me..." "Oh and by the way you don't look like you're from here, i haven't seen you before?" "Uh my father is very strict, he won't let me go out side. I just snucked out to go out side" "so he's the one who's looking for you isn't?" "Yeah..." "By the way what's your name? I'm kuroo, kuroo tetsurou." "I'm-" he didn't get to finish what he was saying because a loud scream was heard from a big crowd, as i was checking out what was happening i suddenly realized he was gone. I was looking everywhere but there was no sign of him. I didn't get to look at what was happening because it was too crowded so i decided to go back home, when i was near my house i saw a couple of guard, looked like they were looking for something...

\---------------------------------------

Present

"I kuroo tetsurou, will be by your side and serve you until my death. My king" kuroo said before he looked at the king. "Please stand up" said the prince, but as soon a he stand up he saw a familiar face infront of him. It was him, the guy that was blamed for stealing. They both have the same expression of shock. They didn't expect to see each other again, mostly in this kind of situation. "You promise to risk your life for my son's safety, and serve him until your death?" King kozume said. "Yes, my king. I shall risk my life for your son and the future of our kingdom" "very well, you may be dismissed."

The prince was walking back to his room while kuroo was behind him, the prince suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned around to face kuroo. "I didn't expect to see you here kuroo, i hope you won't tell my father what had happened while i was outside" kuroo stayed silent as a sign of respect to his highness, he may not speak until the prince gave him permission to speak. "And thank you for saving me last time, i hope we can be friends." Kuroo was confused, "you can act like we're friends when it's only the two of us, you dont need to ask for permission to speak when we're alone." "But your highness-" "no buts, it's an order from the prince" prince kozume smiled at him "I'm kenma, kenma kozume. Nice to meet you kuroo."

They continue to walk to kenma's room but suddenly they hear a whole crowed screaming and protesting, kuroo was about to ask kenma why they were protesting but he saw kenma was about to cry. He looked every hallway before moving towards kenma, and comforted him but he still has no clue why he was crying. 

He insisted that they should just continue to go to kenma's room. When kenma entered his room kuroo suddenly stopped infront of the door remembering that his highness should have his own privacy. Kenma looked confused on why kuroo wasn't entering "you may enter" he said, "your highness you should rest for now I'll be just standing outside your door if you need me." "What if a killer suddenly appeared in my window how will you protect me?" As kuroo was thinking what if that really happened, prince kozume actually made a point. So he bowed to the prince and entered his room, "you may sit there beside the window." As kuroo sitted down he really want to ask kenma why people are protesting outside the palace. "My prince-" "i said we could be friends when we're alone right?" "Oh... Kenma may i ask why people are protesting outside the palace?" Kenma didn't react nor move he just staring in space. "Did i said something wrong, I'm sorry is that a private matter. I'm sorry." "No it's fine..." It was silence for a bit but kenma broke it " The reason why people are protesting outside is because... They don't like me as their king, they said I'm too young and irresponsible to take the lead and to control the town... I actually agree with them... For me I'm really not ready yet... Thats why i escaped the palace last week because i didn't really want to be the king yet... But i really have no choice" "Wait... How old are you?" "I'm 17..." "why would they force you to be the king when you yourself know that your not yet ready?" "My father.... Is sick... And any moment now he can die, and before he leaves he wanted to make sure that i will be taking his place..." "Oh, sorry to hear that" "it's fine atleast i got to get it out of my chest, thank you"

It's was just three day later kenma's father died from a heart attack. Kenma became the official king, even though it's against his and other people's will, he is the only son in the family so he has no choice but to be a king. Kuroo and kenma got more attached to each other everyday and always have fun they even had a painting of each of them in the palace, he's only a year older to him anyway. But people protesting outside became worse and worse everyday after the day kenma became the official king, but kenma is trying his best to become a great king for his town even though it was really hard for him in his age but kuroo was there to help him whenever he is really stressed out and having a hard time. 

—————————————————

A month has passed and nothing was changed from the outside even though some of the orders that kenma made was an order from a citizen outside. Kenma was relieved that he had kuroo by his side, because he never had a friend since he was a kid, he was never allowed to get out of the palace. He was relieved that there's someone always by his side.

Two months had passed and the citizens was still not satisfied with what kenma was doing, he tried so many thing. He help those who need help, he even gave supplies and food stocks to the whole town, he didn't know what to do anymore he is almost on giving up but kuroo was there to motivate him and help him so he continued to fight.

But days later an unexpected event had happened. As kenma was sitting on his throne thinking for his next move and what to do so the citizens outside to stop protesting, a guard entered the room shouting "My king please find a safe place, the people protesting outside had become wild and they attacked the guards that was stopping them from entering" as the guard was giving us the news outside arrows and rocks was being thrown in the windows from the outside. The guard run to help outside to stop the protesters to enter, "kenma let's go find a place where you can hide" kenma didn't respond nor move to his statement "kenma?" He kneeled down while looking up at kenma "kenma? Are you okay?" He asked again. "Kuroo... I think i wasn't meant to be a king" he smiled saying that, "what do you mean?" "Kuroo i think this is the end..." he said while still smiling "Kuro... For staying by my side til the end, thank you." And tears started steaming down his face while looking deep into kuroo's eyes "see you next time, okay?" He said while holding onti kuroo's face, he then also started crying "yeah" kuroo replied. "I lov-" kuroo didn't finished his sentence when kenma suddenly fall onto the ground bleeding as he was shot by an arrow from behind. He began crying hard and loud as he saw the one he love dying, "kenma! Kenma wake up! Help pls" kuroo was asking for help without knowing no one was hearing him because everyone is still stopping the crowed outside from going in. He saw the love of his life dying in his arms hoping that someone would come and help them "kenma please don't leave" he said crying harder "kuroo thank you, for everything" and that was his last words before resting completely. Kuroo cried so loud even those people outside stoped the war after hearing the loud scream, that was the sign that the king had fallen completely.

1 year later...

Kuroo was standing infront of the grave of the love of his life crying, since the day of the incident he didn't even bother having a relationship because he still feel the guilt and still blames himself for the death of his love "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, i could've protected you i could've been the one who was shot by the arrow. I'm sorry i didn't fulfilled my promise to protect you with my life, I'm sorry" he cried saying those words. "I- i love you so much... If i had a chance to protect you again.... I would risk my whole life just to protect and see you again... I love you." Days only had passed after he visited kenma's grave, he also passes away due to having a weak health and unhealthy food and sleeping patterns.

80 years later

"Hey kuroo, there's a new museum that just opened want to come with us?" "Yeah sure" it was a pretty large museum most of the museum here was small but this was different it's like a palace. As i was walking to check out other thing i suddenly come a cross a painting of a king, his hair was long and bun tied behind his head, he has black and blond hair... "He looks familiar" he said while a tear was streaming down his face without realizing.

While staring at a painting he accidentally heard a conversation from a group of girls "hey kenma look the prince look like you and the knight looks really handsome isn't he?" "Yeah he does" her friends left her as she was staring at the knight painting, she was smiling like she knew him. 

While staring at the painting she felt like someone is staring at her so she looked to her side to see a guy staring at her crying. She was shock, she felt like she knew him, she felt something different about him. Kuroo suddenly came back to his sense's and walked towards her, "hi, I'm kuroo, kuroo tetsurou" "kenma, kenma kozume" "may i ask for your address? So maybe i could write to you" he asked shyly "sure" after she gave her address they both smile to each other "I'll be expecting a letter from you okay?", "hey kenma let's get going we need to go home now" her friends said. She looked back at kuroo and said,

"See you next time, okay?"

"Yeah"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, kenma was reincarnated as a girl sorry for that change. I suddenly remembered that back in the days same gender relationship isn't supported by many people like today so i decided to make kenma a girl, sorry! But i hope you enjoyed the story even though i myself is not satisfied with what i made. Also sorry if you didn't some of the sentence because of the grammar. I'll try my best next time. Thank you for reading!
> 
> ....Yeah i suck at writing


End file.
